Tears of a Cat
by nameless1010
Summary: AU fic. Kurtty. When Kitty get another power a demon from her past comes back to haunt her. Will Kurt be able to help?
1. Fight for Friends

Important: This is my first fic! Please tell me if there is anything wrong or give me suggestions, but be kind. Also the idea for Kitty's second power came from books written by Tamora Peirce. I hope you like this. One last thing I have a very bad memory and I may forget to write a disclaimer before every chapter.   
  
Disclaimer: Throughout this whole story I do not and will not own X-Men, nor do I own anything else. It's very sad life when you are fifteen. With that said and done lets start the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kitty's footsteps echoed down the empty hall of the abandon warehouse sounding louder then a runaway train. Her breath had long since become ragged and uneven. Her legs had been pushed passed the point of collapsing. No longer were they on fire as they had been earlier. No, now Kitty's legs were numb, like she was running on air, this caused her to slip and fall on the trip down the hall.  
  
"Where are you guys?" asked Kitty, even when she knew no one would answer her. Kitty skidded around another corner coming face to face with six full grown men. "Could this get any worst?" she questioned herself again. As if to answer her question each man pulled out a weapon; even if Kitty couldn't tell exactly what the weapon each man held was, they looked like swords. One thing Kitty was sure, these weapons were not there to be shown off. "Shit."   
  
(Else where in a back room of the warehouse)  
  
"Well I must admit I don't give that little girl enough credit," stated a man who was also know as Ace. Ace was a mutant hater, even if in the past year almost everyone had gotten accustom to mutants a few mutant haters were still around. Ace stood there as if he had all the time in the world staring at the large TV screen where Kitty fought for all she was worth. "Pity I am going to have to kill her, she is such a pretty thing."  
  
Turning back he faced the rest of the X-men, who could only watch helplessly as their last freed comrade fought what could be considered impossible odds. A smile that could cut glass appeared on his face. He had caught the X-men. He had beaten them and now all they could do was watch their one chance of being free was killed off.  
  
In two tubes on the right wall sat Jean and Professor Xavier their metal powers were useless; for whatever the tubes where made out of their power were neutralized by it. Across the room Scott and Logan were chained with materials that neither could break to free their hands. This caused Scott to be unable to activate his glasses (A/N: I don't know what the goggle things he wears are called), and Logan could not cut anything from the position his hands were in. The right of Logan was Rouge. She too was in a glass tube that could not be broken. Next to her sat Kurt he was bounded to a large mass so that if he tried to teleport the amount of energy it would take to move the mass would kill him. Finally Evan was in the center chained to his aunt. This enabled Storm to use her powers (A/N: I decided that when she uses her powers her body becomes filled with electricity) or she might hurt her nephew and Evan could not shoot spikes or he would hit on of his friends.  
  
"You can't kill her," snarled Kurt "she is way to skilled for you to take her out."  
  
"Normally yes, but she had other things on her mind right now...like that fight you two had earlier," said Ace in a voice as sly as a snake. After a few moments he added "It is such a shame too. For you see by the time she gets here you will be dead and the last thing you said to her was 'shut up you wouldn't understand' wasn't it?"  
  
Kurt's eyes glazed over as he remembered.  
  
(Flashback to earlier that afternoon)  
  
"Kurt I know what it is like to break up with someone who you really liked. Please, let me help you. You are always there for me now it is my turn to be there for you," Kitty said putting her hand on Kurt's shoulder, her eyes pleading for the blue mutant to confine in her about how he felt because Amanda broke up with him.  
  
Kurt shrugged the hand off, "No. No Kitty you don't know what it is like. You can go out and find a ton of guys who will like you. Not me. You don't know what it is like to have to hide a secret from someone because you are afraid of what they will think of you when they see the truth."  
  
"But Kurt-" Kitty started.  
  
"Kitty please. You don't understand so just shut up and leave me alone," murmured Kurt as he teleported away. Leaving Kitty alone with tears in her eyes.  
  
He didn't hear her whisper, "But I do"  
  
(End flashback)  
  
  
  
A crash brought Kurt back from the past. He looked up and saw that while Kitty had taken out five of the six men the last one had caught her off guard and flung her into a wall not giving her a chance to phase.  
  
(In the hallway)  
  
Kitty picked herself up. From the throbbing in her left wrist she was sure she had broken it. Kitty knew that if she was going to have any chance of saving her friends she had to beat this guy...now.  
  
"It's a good thing I have two wrist," said Kitty with a grim sense of humor. With that Kitty launched herself into the air and did a roundhouse kick to the man's head knocking him unconscious. Landing Kitty looked back over her shoulder at him, "You are going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up." with that she started running again.  
  
  
  
(Back room of the warehouse)  
  
"Damn, she is good," commented Ace. His suave exterior disappeared showing for a brief moment that he was scared. However Ace quickly recovered and picked up a gun. "Oh well I guess I will just have to kill you now. But who to kill first? Now that is the question."  
  
Ace looked each member of the X-men over and paused for a second looking at Kurt. "You know you have done nothing but annoy me since you have gotten here. Besides from what I can tell everyone likes you, and I can't wait to she the young lady's face," He nodded to Kitty on the screen, " when she comes in here to fine you are dead even if the others are not."  
  
(Hallway)  
  
Kitty rounded around the corner and froze. There stood a man dressed in black in his hand was a loaded gun that was pointed strait at Kurt. The man had a evil satanic grin on his face. Kurt shut his eyes as the man in black pulled the trigger.  
  
The shot echoed through the warehouse. Kurt slowly opened his eyes afraid of what he would find. He wasn't bleeding. Ace walked past Kurt over to the corner of the room. Then Kurt saw it, and it made his blood freeze. Kitty laid there a bullet shot in her abdomen. (A/N: I know, I know, Kitty would not be able to get up at this point but well this is my fanfic)  
  
"Tsk, tsk. It is such a shame that an angel like this had to die. Oh well I am sure that heaven is glad to have her back," with that Ace reached down to touch her face.  
  
Kitty's eye shot open and glared at him, "Go to hell you bastard." She grabbed Ace's arm and kicked him back into the wall.  
  
"Now, now, angel you are so weak already do you really want to fight me," asked Ace his voice sliding over her like oil.  
  
Kitty nodded not wanting to waste her energy by talking. Ace rushed at her. Kitty side stepped and kicked him in the back, sending him into the wall again. Before Ace could react Kitty sent her foot into his stomach bringing Ace to his knees. Turning on a dime Kitty tried a roundhouse kick to his head, but Ace caught it and flung her to the opposite wall.  
  
"This has got to end," thought Kitty. While Ace had his back turned Kitty stood up and running with full force kicked him in the back paralyzing him. Landing, Kitty turned to see the now paralyze Ace reaching for a gun. She crawled over and picked it up from his reach and with her last bit of strength stood up.  
  
"Wha- what do you think you are doing?" asked Ace, his clam exterior gone.  
  
Kitty turned and shot the control panel freeing her friends. She then turned back to him her voice dripping with hate, "I have never shot anyone, and don't want to, but if you ever try to shoot one of my friends again I *will* kill you."  
  
Darkness over took Kitty and she felt her body connect with the floor. The last thing she felt was a large hands picking her up and a voice saying "Hold on half-pint; we're going to get you help." 


	2. Near Death

Hi there Nameless1010 again.....I GOT REVIEWS!!! Yes that's right and the people were really  
  
cool. So here is some thank to two people I really wanted to thank  
  
From: Raphaella   
  
Agh, leaving it lying right here is torture, I think I'D rather get shot than wait. Post the next  
  
chapter soon, this was pretty gud considering it was ur first fic.  
  
Please don't kill yourself then I won't get more reviews glad the you like this thing.  
  
From: DragonWriter2  
  
very good i hope u write more soon viva los kurtty  
  
Thank you so much you are great.  
  
Discliamer: I don't own it now and never will. It's a sad life being fifteen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mr. McCoy came out the informatory after what had seemed like days. All the X-men  
  
were gathered there. Each one had only one thought one their mind. 'Please let Kitty be okay'.  
  
"I'm sorry. She has internal bleeding. There is nothing I can do," said Mr McCoy, even  
  
thou his face had really stated what was going on. Jean buried her head in Scotts shoulder while  
  
Rouge turned away to hid the fact that she was crying. Kurt just sat there. His whole world was  
  
falling apart. His Katzchen, his beautiful Katzchen, was dying because of him. Not one of the X-  
  
men minus the adults, who were trying hard to stay strong but failing, wasn't crying.  
  
Finally Professor X asked, "How long does she have Hank?"  
  
"I say maybe one day at the most," he replied.  
  
"And there is no chance of her making it thru alive?"  
  
"She would need a miracle."  
  
"I see," replied the Professor. He looked at his watch. It read 5:03 am. "I think it would be  
  
best if we all went to have something to eat. I also think that if you do not feel like going to  
  
school that you don't. You were up all night and with this recent news," the man paused trying  
  
blink back tears, "it will be hard to finish the day," the Professor paused again, "However, since  
  
Kitty is unconscious right now I think it would be best if we left her alone and kept our mind  
  
busy on other things." The students nodded and began to file out, but Kurt stayed still.  
  
Logan walked over and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder like Kitty had done the day  
  
before and said in a gentle tone that Kurt didn't even know Logan had, "Elf, I want you to listen  
  
to me. This is not your fault. Half-pint chose to step in front of you because she cares for you,  
  
and blaming yourself is not what she wants."  
  
"I can't believe she is gone," replied Kurt.  
  
"Hey, she isn't gone yet. I know the chances aren't good but she isn't gone yet. Now lets  
  
go eat something. It won't do you any good to starve yourself." replied Logan pulling him  
  
towards the door, knowing that if he didn't Kurt would stay right there.  
  
The day continued as usual. Ororo was cooking, Evan was skating, and Scott, Jean, Kurt,  
  
and the younger mutants were training with Logan. The Professor had tried to get in touch with  
  
Kitty's parents but they had left for a week trip and he could not get in contact with them.  
  
(In the Informatory)  
  
Hank set down his clip board. It was hopeless by bedtime she would be dead. Hank  
  
walked up the stairs to get a drink from the kitchen.  
  
~^* Kitty's dream *^~  
  
A little girl ran down a grassy hill with a smile of pure freedom. She had long satiny  
  
brown hair that curled and reached past her waist. The little girl was dressed in a sky-blue  
  
checkered dress that had large yellow sunflowers at the bottom of it. She could only be nine at  
  
the most, but she was a small thing. Suddenly Kitty realized that the little girl was in fact herself.   
  
"I wonder what this means," Kitty said, but she couldn't help but smile.  
  
Suddenly the girl fell down the slope of the hill cutting her elbow badly at the bottom.  
  
However instead of jumping up and running home like most girls would have the small form of  
  
Kitty sat up and looked at it. The girl closed her eyes and sat very still. Her hands began to glow  
  
a soft lavender color with green swirls. The girl place her hand over the cut. A few minutes later  
  
the girl removed her hand and the cut was gone without a trace.  
  
"You know what to do," a voice behind her came. Kitty turned around but no one was  
  
there.  
  
"He-hello? Is anyone there?" Kitty stammered.  
  
"You know what to do, now do it," came the voice again "Do not worry about what may  
  
or may not happen. What is important is that you live to see another day."  
  
~*^ end dream *^~  
  
Kitty woke with a start. Breathing hard she looked down her stomach bandage where  
  
blood was beginning to seep thru.   
  
"Was it real?" asked Kitty looking at her hands, "I have to try, I've got to remember."  
  
Sitting very still Kitty began to concentrate. Closing her eyes she first pushed all the  
  
sounds out of her head; the humming of machines, the bleeping of the heart moderator, and even  
  
her own heart beat. Kitty then began to focus on her hands and moved her energy to them. She  
  
pressed more and more energy into her hands until finally like a match being struck they lit up  
  
with her energy.  
  
Now Kitty opened her eyes and looked at her hands. She pressed her hands to the bandage  
  
burning so that there were not even ashes left. Quickly she placed her hands on her wound so that  
  
no more blood would seep out.  
  
"Okay first things first," Kitty whispered to herself afraid if she said it to loud that this  
  
would be a dream and she would wake up, as she began with her liver. (A/N: I am fifteen I do not  
  
know if this type of wound would kill you instantly or not, but here it doesn't) Slowly Kitty  
  
began to built up layer after layer of tissue. Next she moved to the blood she had lost. Blood  
  
work still came easily to Kitty. It was easy for her to recreate the molecules and DNA she needed  
  
to resupply herself with blood (A/N: fifteen people..I am fifteen). The worst part was the blood  
  
always rushed to her head when she did this. After blood work Kitty moved to recreate the thin  
  
layer of fat she had on her body. Last came the skin to cover it all. This was the hardest part for  
  
Kitty because everything had to be set just right so that the skin would not scar. Finally Kitty  
  
leaned back and looked at her stomach. Perfect.  
  
"One more thing," Kitty said, a little louder this time because she had more confidence.   
  
Kitty placed her hand on her left wrist burning the bandage that was once a cast. Kitty smiled to  
  
herself as she quickly fixed to broken bone. Leaning back she smiled at her work, but her  
  
stomach reminded her that to use all this energy meant she needed to eat some food if she was  
  
going to do this again.  
  
Reaching over to press the button for help she realized that she was in the room where the  
  
button was broken. "Oh well that's nice. Glad they had so much confidence that I would be back  
  
for dinner," Kitty said sarcastily, then softer she added "But I guess I can't blame them in another  
  
four hours I would have been dead." Pushing that thought from her mind Kitty got out of the bed  
  
and walked over to the closet. She always kept a spare change of clothes in there because Kurt  
  
always seemed to get himself hurt and often she would sit in a chair all night till breakfast  
  
praying for him.  
  
Kitty quickly changed into a pair of flare grey sweat pants and a baby blue top with a grey  
  
sweat jacket that said kitten on it. Next Kitty pulled on a pair of baby blue socks that had kittens  
  
on them for it was cold being the beginning of December. Taking a look in the mirror Kitty  
  
pulled her hair out of what at one point have been a pony tail and let it hang loose.  
  
"You know," Kitty stated to her reflection, "for just coming out of a near death situation I  
  
look damn good." Kitty glanced at the clock. It was 6:00 and that meant it was dinner time. Kitty  
  
walked over to the elevator and pressed the button. A few minutes later Kitty was treading down  
  
the hall towards the dinning room. She could hear the clang of spoons against bowls and the  
  
smell of broccoli and cheese soup, her favorite, wafted to her nose. However the dinning room  
  
was quiet with the exception of 'pass the bread' and 'thank you'.Kitty paused just out of view  
  
and straitened her hair on last time.   
  
"Okay show time," she whispered, and strolled in. "Hey, what's a girl got to do to get  
  
room service in the infirmatory?" Kitty asked with a smile on her face that was a equal to Kurt's.   
  
"Katzchen!" cried Kurt as knocked over his chair and wrapped her up in a giant hug.  
  
Everyone took that as a single and ran over to hug her. All Kitty could do was smile as she was  
  
passed from person to person, it seemed that no one believed that she was okay unless they  
  
hugged her themselves. Everyone with the exception of Logan, he just mussed her hair.  
  
"Hey K-girl, don't take this the wrong way, but aren't you suppose to be dead?" asked  
  
Evan his head tilted to one side.  
  
"Yeah what happened?" everyone chorused except Rouge, Amara and Jubilee who were  
  
busy taking turns smacking Evan on the head for his comment.  
  
"Well if you pass me a bowl of soup I will explain After all I haven't eaten since lunch  
  
yesterday," Kitty said as her stomach rumbled again.  
  
"Let's see where should start" Kitty asked herself.  
  
"Well child, I have always found the beginning to be the best place to start a story," Ororo  
  
replied a slight twinkle of laughter in her eyes.  
  
Kitty laughed and said, "I guess you're right. Well before I was able to phase I had  
  
another mutant power. I could heal things. I could heal anything from small bruises to well...gun  
  
wounds in your liver," this got a small laugh from the X-men, "I got this power when I was eight  
  
and even then I knew I had to get training, but I didn't know where to get it. I got lucky when a  
  
guy found me. He had the same power as I did and trained me even thou he was only a year older  
  
then me. It was great because we would always get hurt and I would heal him and he would heal  
  
me. But it only lasted for four year early in September when I was in eight grade my powers  
  
faded away. I was really upset. However, because I was raised in a religious family I was taught  
  
to believe that God always has a plan, so I just got use to living without my healing powers. Then  
  
when I turned fifteen my new power, the one I have now, appeared."  
  
"Did you ever try to retest you power before today?" asked Rouge.  
  
"No. Somewhere between almost getting crushed by Lance at my old school and dealing  
  
with the fact that people knew our secret I kinda forgot to," Kitty admitted sheepishly, "Can I  
  
have some more soup?"   
  
"Child, that will be your third bowl of soup," Ororo remarked eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, healing takes a lot out of me," Kitty smiled slightly embarrass to be eating so  
  
much.  
  
"Well I have a question," said Mr. McCoy, "the bandages that were one you were very  
  
tight. How did you get them off since one of your hands was in a cast."  
  
"That's the weird thing about my healing. I basically push all my energy, except what I  
  
need to live on, into my hands and use that energy to heal myself. Because I put so much energy  
  
into my hand they get really hot. I can literally touch the bandage and it burns to the point where  
  
there isn't even any ash left, but when I touch myself or another person to heal them it just is a  
  
warm feeling. On the other hand if someone touches me while I am healing they get burned  
  
badly. It's like my power knows what I need to be able to touch in order to heal."  
  
"What about your parents, Kitty, did they know?" questioned the Professor.  
  
Kitty looked down at her soup suddenly interested in counting all the pieces of broccoli in  
  
the soup bowl, "No," she said at last, "my parents don't like things that are abnormal. I was  
  
afraid that if I told them then they would stop loving me. In all truth, if they hadn't found out the  
  
fact that I could phase I don't think I would have told them about that either."  
  
Kurt rubbed her arm as if to say it is okay. She gave him a grateful smile.  
  
"I see," replied the Professor  
  
"Well Kitty even thou you look like you are all better I would still like to do a full check  
  
up on you just to make sure that there is nothing wrong with you," Mr. McCoy informed her.  
  
"Oh what wrong you don't think I can heal myself," asked Kitty putting a mocking look  
  
of indigence.  
  
"Oh no. Nothing like that it's just-," Mr. McCoy fumbled for words.  
  
"No, no. I get it. I was just kidding around. Sure lets go," Kitty said as she stood up from  
  
the table. As Kitty pushed back her chair she felt a furry hand press something into her own.  
  
Looking up Kitty saw Kurt steal a glance at her before he 'ported away. Kitty quickly stuck the  
  
note in her pocket and headed down the hall with Mr. McCoy.  
  
(Hill near Institute)  
  
Kurt sat on top of the hill gazing into the night sky. 'I vonder if Keety vill come, not vat I  
  
blame her for not coming'. As if to answer his thought Kitty walked up behind him. However the  
  
blue elf was so immersed into his thought that he did not hear her come up behind him. Kitty  
  
tapped Kurt on his shoulders startling him into 'porting about three feet away.  
  
"Whoa there Kurt, are you okay?" asked Kitty her head tilted to the side.  
  
"Umm ja, you just scared me," replied Kurt as he settled back onto the ground with Kitty  
  
sitting next to him. "Katzchen can I ask you somezing?"  
  
"Yeah Kurt anything,"  
  
"Vhy did you step in front of me? Vhy did you take ze bullet?"  
  
"Kurt," Kitty said as she turned to face him, "I want you to listen to me. You are my best  
  
friend, and I would never let anything hurt you....that's why I am going to have to kill Amanda."  
  
Kurt laughed, but quickly quieted, "Keety when ve vere sitting in that trap, that man said  
  
somezing zat made me think. He said zat I vould never get to zee you again. Zat ze last zing I'd  
  
ever say to you vould ve 'shut up and go avay'. I vas very afraid zat he vould be right. Earlier you  
  
vanted to know vhat vas wrong with me. Do you still vant to know?"  
  
"Only if you want to tell me," the brown haired girl replied.  
  
"Okay. Vhen Amanda broke up vith me she said zat I vas 'a freak and zat she did not vant  
  
to go out vith me anymore'." Kurt stared up at the sky trying to keep the liquid in his eyes from  
  
over flowing. However, a single tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
Kitty reached over and wiped it away, and then put both hand on his face and turned his  
  
head to look at her. "Kurt she does not know what she is talking about. Okay? You are not a  
  
freak. You got that? You are without a doubt the nicest, kindest, most caring person I know, and  
  
I am very lucky to have you for a friend. Kurt Wagner you are the most beautiful person in the  
  
world to me and I will not let some little brat of a girl make you think any different." By this time  
  
Kitty also had tears streaming down her face. She let out a laugh as she wiped them away. "Look  
  
at me crying like this come on lets go inside."   
  
(Later that night)  
  
Kitty pulled on her pajamas which in this case were a pair of dark blue short shorts, and a  
  
white tank top. Quickly Kitty fixed her hair into a bun and slipped on a pair of dark blue slippers  
  
that matched her shorts. Kitty treaded down the hall the bathroom where she washed her face  
  
cleaning off the last of the make-up that had refused to come off her face after all that had  
  
happened. "Long lasting is right," Kitty thought to herself.  
  
Kitty stowed her stuff in her room and went down to the rec. room where everyone was  
  
hanging out. The movie "Iron Giant" was on but Kitty really didn't care. Looking around she  
  
saw that the only spot left was on the floor.  
  
"Uck. I don't want to sit there," Kitty murmured to herself. Kitty walked over and sat  
  
down in Kurt's lap. "You are very comfortable. Ya mind if I sit here?" she asked already  
  
knowing that the answer would be go ahead.  
  
"Sure Katzchen. My lap is your chair." replied Kurt as he wrapped his tail around her.  
  
Kitty was going into a daze when the phone rang. Glad to have some form of a distraction  
  
from the movie she quickly picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Kitty.  
  
"You thought you could out run me. You thought you could get away. Well guess what  
  
I'm coming for you, and this time you've got no where to run" with that the line clicked and went  
  
dead.  
  
"Hello? Hello?" Kitty set down the phone, and looked up to see all the faces in the room  
  
looking at her. Kitty let out a little laugh, "Wrong number."  
  
Okay I really hope you liked this sorry it took a few days PLEASE REVIEW, but be kind if you  
  
are going tomake fun of my stories. I would hate to have my hopes crushed so soon ::drops to  
  
ground in dramatic way then looks around and stand up again:: um...yeah never mine. 


	3. New Comings

Author's Note: There is a lot of Kurttyness in this thing so I hope that you like it. Also I will be very busy soon and may not update till next week. I refuse to update till I get fifteen replies. I hope that you like this thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it. It is a sad life at age fifteen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next two weeks Kitty got to work with her powers more and more. Evan, Sam and Ray always seemed to attract a number of cuts and bruises from just being the idiots they were, Ororo was constantly cutting or burning herself in the kitchen, and after training sessions with Logan, Kitty had more practice with aches and bruises then she knew what to do with. Beast also gave her short sessions on the human body teaching her more in depth about how the body worked.  
  
Kitty found that she was eating enough to rival Kurt. Many times she woke up in the middle of the night with a craving for something sweet. Kitty began to eat larger portions and in between snacks, but she always tried to eat healthy. Soon her body began to fill out and Kitty found that her curves were growing quite fast, not that she minded, or most of the guys either.  
  
One Saturday afternoon Kitty was outside healing Evan's knee, he had hit and iced spot and fallen from his skateboard. Sitting back on her heels she admired her work. Evan was an easy person to heal because he did not care if you left a scar, in fact he really would really rather have you leave one.  
  
"Hey thanks, K-girl. Wow this looks great. Wait till the guys at the park see this scar!" replied Evan excitedly as he jumped up on his skateboard again.  
  
"Like eww! I didn't need to-" Kitty was interrupted as the Professor sounded in her mind.  
  
"Everyone I would like you to meet in the rec. room. We have a new student and I want him to meet everyone,"  
  
"Come on Evan, help me up so we can go," Kitty reached up and Evan pulled her to her feet. The two walked inside and met up with Rhane and Kurt heading the same way.  
  
"I hope the new guy is cute," exclaimed Rhane in her Scottish accent as the four headed down the hall.  
  
"Me too," then stealing a glance at Kurt's scowl, Kitty quickly added, "but no one is cuter then Kurt."  
  
Evan raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt, sending him a question. "Ja, I know chicks dig da fuzzy dude." Kurt smile holding his thumbs up. At that moment the four entered the rec. room and sat down on one of the couches, except for Kitty who sat on the arm rest.  
  
"Good everyone is here. I would like to introduce Josh Brown. (A/N: sorry if your name is Josh Brown but I needed a common name) He is seventeen and his power is healing people, just like you Kitty." the Professor moved to the side and out stepped a gorgeous guy with green eyes and sandy blonde hair. He was very muscular. Josh held his head high, but he was relaxed and did not show any sign of being uncomfortable.  
  
Kitty froze. "No," she whispered, "It can't be,". Josh's eye wandered over the room and paused when they got to Kitty. Kitty's eye widened with terror, it wasn't the fear she felt when she was around a spider. No, this was the fear a rabbit felt when a pack of wolfs has cornered it.  
  
"Kitty!" Josh ran over and wrapped her up in a bear hug. Quickly Kitty composed herself before anyone could see how afraid she was. Logan looked up for he had smelled fear, but it was gone so quickly that he could not tell who it had come from. Kitty returned Josh's hug stiffly and let go, but Josh did not. Finally she gave quick push that no one could see.  
  
"Um...hi Josh. Wha-what are you doing here?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Well that's no way to treat a long lost friend, besides do you really think that mere miles could keep me away from seeing my angel?" Josh smiled as he straitened the hair that framed her face. (A/N: let's remember that the last evil person Kitty met called her angel)  
  
The professor coughed and the two looked at him. "Oh I guess I should explain," Josh said with a smile that made him look like a boy that had found his lost puppy, "I taught Kitty how to us her powers to heal people when we were younger. We were the best of friends and always went everywhere together."  
  
"Really in that case maybe Kitty could show you around here-"  
  
"No!" Kitty exclaimed, then hastily she added "I mean I can't I have, like, a huge history test tomorrow and I need to study for it."  
  
"But child tomorrow is Sunday," Ororor's kind voice chimed in.  
  
"Oh...right. I forgot. Um yeah I'll show Josh around," said Kitty as she forced a smile onto her face.  
  
A little over an hour later Kitty walked into her room and flopped down. Rouge didn't even look up from her magazine that had some rock group on the front Kitty had never heard of, assuming that this was just another attempt by the valley girl to get attention. Kitty rolled onto her back trying to clear her thoughts. Finally she gave up and decided that it might be better to just push them to the back of her head and cover them with entertainment.  
  
"Rouge, do you know where I can find Kurt?" the small figure asked from the other bed. Rouge paused thinking. She remembered that Kurt had come into her room not to long ago looking for Kitty.  
  
"Naw Suga', but Ah'll bet anything that he's in the kitchen," came the Goth's reply finally.(A/N: I am REALLY bad with accents please forgive me.) Kitty thought for a moment and realized that the older girl was most likely right. Rolling off the bed Kitty phased through the floor and landed on the one person she was looking for. Kurt's yellowed eye stared back at her ownblue one for a moment as Kitty sat on top of him.  
  
"Hey Kurt do you want to go to the movies? I hear that Lord of the Rings: Return of The King is really good."(A/N: I would just like to say THAT IS ONE OF THE BEST MOVIES EVER! Thank you.) Kitty tilted her head to the side and gave the best puppy dog look she had, knowing that if Kurt had not wanted to go before he would go now.  
  
"Ja, Katchzen, but you have to get off me first," then slyly he added "or ve could go up to my room." Kitty rolled her eyes as jumped off Kurt blushing a little. She knew that he was just kidding, and even if he wasn't there was a very strict "no" in his religion about sex before marriage. So why was she blushing? Turning around she gave him a hand up and smiled.  
  
"Just hold on for five minutes and I will be right back, I need to change." Kitty spun on her heels and raced up the stairs not giving Kurt a chance to say okay.  
  
Racing into the room she shared with Rouge, Kitty began to pull things out of her closet and throw them onto the bed with a speed that would frighten Quicksilver. Rouge looked up again. This time curious to the valley girl's behavior. Finally a shirt hit Rouge in the face.  
  
"What are ya doing there Suga'?" The Goth's southern draw came.  
  
"I am trying to find an outfit. Kurt and I are going to see the new "Lord of The Ring" movie," Kitty said pulling out a pair of pants, boots and shirt, then running into the bathroom she and Rouge shared.  
  
Rouge perked up, or as perky as she got, when she heard the title "Oh can I come? I hear there is two hours of fighting in it,"   
  
Kitty walked out of the bathroom in pants that laced all the way up the sides, black boots and was untwisting the long sleeved black shirt that fit her like second skin and had a "K" in rhinestones written in the corner of it. Waking over to the dresser with her make up on it Kitty touched up her make up. Finally Kitty answered "Actually I was hoping for just me and Kurt to go. I'm sorry. You can come if you want to,".  
  
Rouge smiled to herself. She was going to have fun with this, "Any reason why?". When the younger girl blushed the Goth pressed "I mean this wouldn't happen to be a date. Would it?". When the girl blushed again Rouge jumped up and pointed at the girl. "I knew it! I knew ya liked Kurt. Admit it!".  
  
"Alright. Alright Yes I like Kurt. I have liked him for a long time. I just kept quite because he and Amanda were going out. Please don't tell anyone," begged the brunette trying to quite her room mate from informing the entire school of her crush.  
  
"Don't worry I won't," Rouge sat back on her bed, "but ya are going to tell me everything when you get back.,". Kitty muttered her thanks and gave her best friend, next to Kurt, and hug then turned to leave. "Oh and Kitty leave your hair down I know that he likes to play with it,".  
  
Kitty ran down the stairs to meet Kurt. Kurt didn't see her at first for he was to busy promising Logan and Josh, who seemed to be just as protective of Kitty if not more than Logan, that he would not try anything with Kitty. Turning around Kurt saw Kitty, and his jaw dropped.  
  
His first thought was 'damn how did she get into that shirt' followed by 'Shit, Logan saw me staring.'Logan began to growl when Kitty cut in. "Come on Kurt we need to hurry if we are going to make good time,". Kurt took that as his sign to wrap his arms around Kitty and teleport.   
  
Kitty hung onto Kurt for support glad that he was there. She was always dizzy after 'port and holding onto him was a great way for her to regain her balance, and get closer to Kurt. Kurt on the other hand was having his senses bombarded by Kitty. He could feel every curve of Kitty's body through the thin tight shirt she was wearing, could smell the slightest hint of her shampoo, and hear her breath against his ear. Finally he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh Keety, I forgot vat you didn't have a jacket. You must be cold," the German boy said wrapping an arm around the smaller girl.  
  
Kitty nestled deeper into his hold glad for both the warmth and nearness to her friend and crush. Looking up she smiled "It's all right. Besides I have my blue fuzzy elf to keep me warm,". Kurt blushed and looked down glad for the dark that was hiding his reddening face, even thou you could not see it anyway through the holowatch. As the two walked up to the movies Kitty realized that because of the sudden 'port she had forgotten her purse back the Institute.  
  
"Oh man Kurt hang on. We have to go back to the Institute. I forgot my purse, and don't have any money to get in,". Kitty looked up waiting for Kurt to take them back. Kurt smiled his famous grin.  
  
"I'm sure I was an accident," said Kurt sarcastically, rolling his eyes for effect. He smiled when he saw the pout that was forming on Kitty's lips. 'I wonder how they would taste....WAIT WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! BAD, BAD THOUGHTS KURT!' he yelled in his mind. Then seeing the odd look Kitty was giving him Kurt added "No worries Katzchen. I will pay for everything."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean the price to get in isn't really bad, but popcorn and soda can cost you an arm and a leg," asked Kitty, one eyebrow raised in doubt. Kurt just smiled and pushed Kitty towards the door. Once inside the movie theater Kitty saw a pair of seats that were in the upper corner. As they sat down Kurt notice that the armrest was missing. Kurt sat down with his back resting against the wall and pulled Kitty down to him let her rest on his chest. Turning around Kitty realized that the armrest was missing. Then facing the screen she snuggled back into Kurt's hold  
  
Three and a half hours later the ring was destroyed, Arragorn was married to Arwin, and Frodo was on a ship to go live with the elves forever. As lights came back up people began to file out. However Kitty and Kurt stayed seated. It would just be easier to leave after everyone else had.   
  
Kitty sniffed and Kurt looked down at her. "Are you okay, Katzchen?"  
  
Kitty gave him a watery smile and moved off him sitting in the seat next to him. "Yeah. It's just that movies was kinnda sad. Ya know?". Kurt looked at the brown haired, glassy eyed girl in front of him. Without thinking Kurt pressed his lips against Kitty's for a small light kiss. The smaller formed stiffened.  
  
'Oh shit! Why did I do that!', Kurt's mind yelled ' now our friendship will be totally ruined! Stupid, stupid Kurt!' but as Kurt began to pull back he found that he couldn't for Kitty had wrapped her arms around his neck. Finally Kitty broke the kiss for breath.  
  
"Wow," she whispered  
  
"Ja, wow," Kurt smiled and ran his hand through Kitty's loose hair, "Vat does zis make us? Are ve girlfriend and boyfriend?" a small shine of hope playing in his eyes.  
  
Kitty blushed and looked up into her best friend and crush's eyes. Bitting her lip from nervousness and she smiled, "If you want to be."  
  
Kurt smiled and felt as if his chest was going to burst from happiness. He gave a small nod. Next thing he knew Kitty was hugging him. Finally she pulled back a little and looked up at him. "Come on no ones here, get us out of here,". No one heard the small *BAMF* as the two teen disappeared into a puff of blue smoke, each one with a smile on their face.  
  
Next thing Kitty knew she was standing back outside the front door of the Institute. Kurt opened the door and she walked in.  
  
"I am going to go get and snack. See you tomorrow...leibe," Kurt vanished again in the familiar blue smoke. And Kitty headed to her room, blushing at the name he had just called her. Walking through the rec. room Kitty saw Jean, Scott, Josh, Logan and the rest of the group sitting in front of the TV. Suddenly she heard a gruff voice call.  
  
"Elf, how was the date?" call Logan's voice from the couch.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Logan. It's me Kitty," the brown haired girl corrected the older man.  
  
Logan's head snapped in Kitty's direction; as if to verify that it was indeed Kitty standing behind him. "Half-pint tell me, why do I smell Elf on you?"  
  
Kitty gave a small laugh and looked up at him. Then turning away grinning she glanced back at him saying "I can't imagine why."  
  
Please review I will not update till I get fifteen. ALSO I NEED IDEAS FOR NEXT CHAPTERS 


	4. Crying Soul

Hey there nameless1010 here. I know I said that I would wait till I got fifteen reviews before I  
  
posted again, but I am going to be really busy this week. That and the fact I can't wait for  
  
anything. Now this is IMPORTANT. You will find out what happened between Kitty and Josh.  
  
This is sort of a mature situation so I suggest that you make sure you can handle rape. With that  
  
said.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It is a sad life when you are fifteen.  
  
In the week that Josh had been there he had single handedly won over everyone onto his  
  
side, save Kitty. Josh helped Jean and Scott get together, he taught Evan how to do different  
  
tricks on his skateboard, Josh treated Amara like she was a princess, and always complemented  
  
the girls and brought them flowers for no reason. He treated Jamie like an equal instead of a little  
  
kid, and always had something fun for Sam, Bobby, Roberto and Kurt to do. Josh helped Ororo  
  
in the kitchen and discussed politics and literature with the Hank and the Professor. He worked in  
  
the garage with Logan. He even won over Rouge somehow, no one was sure how.  
  
However, no matter what he did Kitty would not warm up to him, in fact she made  
  
Wanda look like she loved Pietro compared to how Kitty treated Josh. He was always helping her  
  
and took her side in any argument. Josh was kinder to her then even Kurt, and that was saying  
  
something, but no matter what he did Kitty just shot him a glare that rivaled Rouge's, and that  
  
was saying something too. When ever he came into a room Kitty would leave or if they were  
  
eating she would say that she was not hungry.  
  
Jean was the first to try and talk to Kitty about how she was treating Josh. Taking her  
  
aside on day Jean looked in the younger girl in the eye, "Kitty what is up with you? Josh has been  
  
nothing but kind to you and all you do is shoot him down. Why don't you give him a chance? I  
  
know that it hurts him that his best friend will not accept him. Why are you acting this way?"  
  
Kitty just phased her arm out of Jean's grip. "Whatever," she muttered and walked way  
  
heading towards the pavilion at the back of the property. Jean turned back to fine most the X-  
  
Men standing behind her. All of the group looked as confused as Jean felt.  
  
"Maybe you should see what she is thinking," suggested Scott as he wrapped an arm  
  
around Jean, "I know that the professor doesn't like you to do that but perhaps it will help us  
  
understand what is going on."  
  
"Yeah," Evan added, "Get inside K-girls head. See what her problem is,".  
  
Jean smiled sadly and looked at the group. "I've tried. I can't find anything that would  
  
make her hate Josh so much. I think that I may need to talk to the Professor. Maybe he can get  
  
her to tell him what is the matter."  
  
"Let me try first," Kurt said, a frown on his face, "I mean since we are together now  
  
maybe she will tell me what is bothering her so much. You know I was surprised. Kitty didn't  
  
even treat me this bad when I first met her. Let me go and try to find out what is the matter with  
  
her," With that Kurt began to walk up the hill. Normally he would have just teleported, but he  
  
needed time to think before he talked to her.  
  
Kitty was standing in the pavilion which sat at the edge of the cliff at the back of the  
  
property. (A/N: I think I remember there being a cliff near the property. If there wasn't there is  
  
one now.) She loved this place it was her own little corner of the world. She could always come  
  
here when she was stressed or just needed to get away. She stared out into the ocean lost in  
  
thought. 'What am I going to do? I hate Josh living here, but if I say anything I will have to tell  
  
what happened to me. God, I don't want those looks of pity. What am I going to do?'   
  
Kitty's thought were interrupted by the cracking of a twig. Before Kitty could turn around  
  
two fuzzy hands covered her eyes. Kitty smiled and turned around to see Kurt standing there, his  
  
arms still wrapped around her neck. Kurt smiled his fangs glinting in the setting sunlight, before  
  
leaning down and placing a quick peck on her lips. Turning back around Kitty leaned against  
  
Kurt his arms around her, and his head resting on her shoulders.   
  
The couple stayed like that for awhile. Each glad for the others company. Finally Kurt  
  
broke the silence. "Kitty why don't you like Josh? You can tell me. I mean you always came to  
  
me when you had problems with Lance. I wish you would tell me what is wrong between you  
  
two."  
  
Kitty cringed wishing that he hadn't asked the question. Finally she replied, "Yes there is  
  
a problem between me and Josh but I think that I need to fix it. Okay?"Kurt nodded when  
  
Ororo's voice called them in for dinner. Smiling Kitty looked up, "Come on Fuzzy. I wouldn't  
  
want you to break your perfect attendance record for dinner." Kurt grinned again and the two  
  
vanished and appear again in the dinning room.  
  
After dinner Kitty was walking toward her room when she was stopped by Josh. Josh  
  
smiled. Not the type of smile he used when the others were around, no this one was and evil grin.  
  
"Hello, there my Angel," when Kitty gave a polite nodded, her eyes hard as steal, Josh's grin got  
  
even tighter. Suddenly in one swift movement Josh thrust Kitty against the wall and clasped her  
  
arm tightly causing Kitty to scream in pain on the inside, but only wince slightly on the outside.  
  
"You might want to be a little nicer to me Angel. After all we wouldn't want to get hurt."  
  
"No," was all Kitty said. After Josh released her arm Kitty walked the rest of the way to  
  
her room. All the way she could feel Josh's eye following her, drilling holes into the back of her  
  
skull. Once Kitty got into her room, she locked the door and looked for her roommate. Not  
  
finding her Kitty decided that it was safe to sit on her bed and cry. When Kitty's sobs subsided  
  
she rolled up the sleeve over her over sized tee-shirt and looked down at her arm. Sure enough  
  
there was bruise the size and shape of Josh's hand that was now black and blue.  
  
'Kitty will you please come to my office. I need to discuss a few matters with you,'came  
  
the Professor's voice from inside Kitty's head. Sighing Kitty stood up and rolled down her  
  
sleeve. Kitty headed to the office, well knowing that there were going to be questions about Josh.  
  
Finally she made it to the office after a trip that made her feel like she was on death row.  
  
Opening the doors to the office Kitty saw all the X-men gathered in the small room, all  
  
except Josh. A couple of the girls who liked Josh glared at her, the rest just looked like they  
  
wanted to leave. "Kitty please sit down," after Kitty was sitting between Rouge and Kurt the  
  
Professor continued "I would like you to tell all of us here why you do not like Josh. It is not a  
  
good thing when there is friction between members on the same team, and furthermore everyone  
  
understanding why you don't like Josh will help us function better as a group."  
  
'Oh God Professor don't make me tell everyone! Please I am begging you," she asked  
  
using telepathy fear showing in Kitty's eyes.  
  
'I am sorry, but it is for the best. If you do not tell us I am afraid that I will have to ask  
  
Rouge to take your memory," (A/N: I know that the professor would not do this but it is my fic)  
  
Kitty was slightly taken aback to hear the Professor almost threatening her. Sighing she  
  
gave in, she had always know that this day would come, so Kitty pulled her knees to her chest  
  
and got ready to tell the hardest story of her life. "Well, like I said when I was eight I got my first  
  
power, healing. Josh was the person who trained me, and we were best friends as you can  
  
imagine. Well when I was in eight grade he was in ninth. Early in September he invited me to a  
  
high school party, and even though I was only a year younger them him I was real excited.  
  
Well long story short I went and it was not what I thought it was going to be. The was a  
  
lot of drugs, there was a lot of drinking, and a lot of sex," at this point Kitty glanced up and saw  
  
the intense looks everyone was giving her, "Well I stuck around for about an hour, so I wasn't  
  
being rude, I had a Coke, but finally I set my drink down and went and told Josh I was leaving. I  
  
came back and took one last sip of my Coke, then left. I wish I hadn't had that last sip. Someone  
  
had drugged my drink," Kitty heard Jean gasp, Logan growl, and felt Kurt grasp on her arm  
  
tighten.  
  
"Well I walking home and I heard someone running behind me. I turned around and it  
  
was Josh. I don't know what it was but something told me to run away as fast as I could.  
  
However he was on track team and quickly over took me. I guess you can figure out what he did  
  
after that," Tear stung and Kitty's eyes but she blinked them back. Across the room Kitty could  
  
see that everyone was shocked and angry, "When I got home the first thing I did was tell my  
  
parents. But they said and I quote 'Well as long as you don't get pregnant we aren't going to  
  
press charges. How would that make our family honor look.'. Because they wouldn't take me to a  
  
shrink, I had to come up with my own ways of self help,"  
  
"Like what?" asked Dr. McCoy.  
  
"Namely, slitting my wrist." with that Kitty picked up Kurt's bottle of water and wet the  
  
corner of her tee-shirt. What happened next shocked everyone. Kitty wiped the corner of her shirt  
  
down her arm removing makeup. Under the make up were the scars from all the cuts left by the  
  
knife. "I also buried my power and what had happened to me. I got to the point where even I had  
  
a hard time tell the truth from the lie I had created. I didn't tell all of you because I didn't want  
  
any piety and I just wanted to forget, then he did this a few minutes ago" Kitty rolled up her  
  
sleeve displaying her bruise before she gave a quick tight laugh, "It's funny he taught me how to  
  
heal yet he left me with the ugliest scar I have ever known."  
  
From the doorway there came a sudden clapping. Everyone's head snapped up at the  
  
sound only to find that Josh was standing there. Kitty began to stand up as Josh walked into the  
  
room, afraid of how much he had heard her tell them.  
  
Josh continued to clap as he walked father in the room. Smiling as if the story just told  
  
was some sort of a bedtime story. "Very impressive Angel, but you forgot one thing. If you ever  
  
told anyone I would kill you," with that Josh shot across the floor and slammed Kitty against the  
  
wall lifting her by her neck at the same time.  
  
Kitty kicked her feet helplessly trying to pry his hand from her neck. Suddenly she  
  
remembered that she could phase. Phasing out of his hand Kitty kicked Josh's feet out from  
  
under his sending his towards Rouge who pressed her bare hand against his neck knocking him  
  
out.  
  
As Josh's memories oozed into Rouge's mind like a poison, she saw the story that Kitty  
  
had just told played out before her eyes. It was one thing to hear about what had happened, but  
  
another to see the violence acted out before in her mind's eye. Tear began to fill Rouge's eyes as  
  
she looked at Kitty.   
  
Kitty the glassy eyed, brown haired, animate girl she knew was not the girl standing  
  
before her. The girl standing before her look like a shell of her former self. Almost as if the story  
  
had sucked all the life out of her. Kitty's eyes were dead looking and her shoulders hung. Rogue  
  
walked over and gently hugged her best friend, careful not to touch her with her still bare hand,  
  
afraid that if she hugged to hard Kitty would break like a doll.  
  
Looking up Kitty curved her mouth, but there was no smile behind it. Finally she  
  
stammered "I...I .....I have to go". Turning Kitty walk through the wall out into the yard and into  
  
the woods.   
  
Well how did you like that. I know. I know. Really sad right? Well the title is "Tears of a Cat".  
  
There will be more problems down the road. Please review. Oh and if you write Kurtty stories  
  
leave me the title and I will review for you. Thank ya. 


	5. Hidden Pain

Hey there sorry this has taken so long to get up. I am so busy and I have had hardly anytime to  
  
relax I have been really busy trying to get all my service hours in so that I can go onto my junior  
  
year in high school. LeWoot! Sorry that is my new phrase. Anyway on top of that I have been  
  
camping every weekend for that past two weeks. I have finally found so time to enjoy the simple  
  
things. Like breathing and being able to feel my toes. Anyway I am off Friday headed towards  
  
Tampa FL for spring break. Le Woot...again. Anyway on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer. I don't own it. It is a sad life being fifteen.  
  
Had anyone been awake and outside on a cold December night, walking in the woods, they  
  
would had seen a small figure running with tears streaming out of her eyes. As Kitty continued to  
  
run she became more and more aware of the fact that she was only in sleep pants and an  
  
oversized tee-shirt. Still Kitty pressed on, not sure where she was going but wanting to get as far  
  
away from the man who had just attacked her and all the pain she felt.  
  
Finally the girl's legs gave out and Kitty collapsed to the forest floor tears running from  
  
her eyes. Leaning against a fallen tree she pulled her legs up to herself trying to keep warm.  
  
Shivering, Kitty allowed the coldness to press in on her, wishing that it would numb her  
  
memories just like it was numbing her hands.  
  
The hardest thing for Kitty was the looks her friends had given her. "Pity," she spat the  
  
hated word, "Why did they have to give me pity? If they were just cruel about it I could become  
  
numb then nothing would ever hurt again." Slowly Kitty felt her body slip away into darkness as  
  
she closed her eyes, going to sleep.  
  
(Institute)  
  
The Professor brought his hand down from his temples. Kitty had stopped moving now.  
  
Looking back at the unconscious body of Josh he shook his head. How could Kitty, one of the  
  
students he had grown closest to, hide all that pain. Much more how could she still go home  
  
every year to see her parents after what they had said to her.  
  
"Professor?" came a worried German accent, "Where is Keety?   
  
"She is about two miles from here in a clearing in the woods. If I send you a mental  
  
picture will you be able to teleport out there and bring her back," questioned the Professor.  
  
"Ja," with that the Professor place a picture of the last thing Kitty saw before she felt  
  
asleep. The next sound was a familiar 'BAMF'  
  
(Woods)  
  
Kurt 'ported into the clearing looking for his girlfriend hoping that he was in the right  
  
place. It was dark but that was no problem because he could see very well in the dark. It was the  
  
cold that Kurt was worried about. Not for him self, he had a nice warm coat of fur, but for Kitty,  
  
she had left with no coat and if she was asleep she could easily become frozen in the cold air that  
  
pressed in on all side like ice.  
  
A slight shift brought Kurt out of his thoughts. There on the ground in the shadow of a  
  
fallen tree a human size blob laid. Carefully Kurt reached out and rolled it over. He gasped and  
  
yanked back his hand. The blob was Kitty, but her bloodless face and lifeless body cause Kurt to  
  
fear she was dead.Recovering Kurt remembered that he had just heard her move. Picking her up  
  
Kurt shivered a the feel of the coldness her body held through the shirt he had on. Cradling her  
  
Kurt teleported back..  
  
For the second time in two weeks Kitty woke up blurry eyed and unsure of where she  
  
was. Shaking her head to clear it Kitty found that she was laying on her bed with the cover  
  
wrapped around her.  
  
'Kurt,' she imagined, he must have found her and brought her here. Laying back down  
  
Kitty wished that she could go to sleep forever and not have to deal with facing the people she  
  
had come to love. However her body would not comply with her command to go back to sleep,  
  
so she sat up and got dressed. Looking the mirror she began to add makeup to her face. When  
  
that was done she reached into a box at the bottom of her vanity drawer and pulled out a flat tub  
  
of costume make up preparing to cover the scars that she had uncovered the night before, but she  
  
stopped there was no point now everyone knew, so the girl closed up the tub again and put it  
  
away.  
  
'Well I guess I would have to face this sooner or later. I wonder what they will think of me  
  
now. Oh boy. Why did they have to find out?' Kitty's face creased with worry. 'Well I guess I am  
  
going to find out.' Kitty headed toward the kitchen for breakfast and could hear the voices of her  
  
friends well before she got there. Sliding into a sitting position just outside the kitchen she  
  
listened.  
  
"How do you think Kitty is doing?" came Amara's voice.  
  
"I don't know. I hope she is okay but how could a person be okay after something like  
  
that," that was Sam.  
  
"No one deserves something like that to happen to them," Rhane's soft voice agreed.  
  
"What Ah can't believe is what her parents said to her. Ah mean Ah thought that she  
  
always had a nice life, but Ah guess Ah was wrong," Rouge's soft draw added.  
  
"Did you see Kurt's face when he came downstairs after he brought Kitty back," asked  
  
Jean.  
  
"Yeah," answered Scott, "I think that Logan has been down in the Med. Lab to make sure  
  
that Kurt doesn't kill Josh while he is blacked out."   
  
At the moment a 'BAMF" announced that Kurt had entered the room giving everyone  
  
about three second to grab anything else they wanted to eat before the whirlwind known as Kurt  
  
ate the rest of the food.  
  
"I vasn't going to hurt him," retorted Kurt, obviously catching the last part of the  
  
conversation, he hesitated before adding , "vell not much,"  
  
Kitty smiled lightly. Her boyfriend may look like a demon but he had the heart of an  
  
angel. Standing up Kitty put on her ever happy, valley girl, face and walked in smiling, the scars  
  
on her body the only sign that she had a troubled past.  
  
"Good morning everyone," She greeted cheerfully. All head snapped in her direction as  
  
the sweet girl they knew as Kitty bounced into the room with a giant smile on her face.  
  
Taking a seat next to Jean she smiled, "Could you pass the pancakes?"  
  
Once breakfast was over Kitty stood up with the same smile on her face, "Well I had  
  
better get going, if I don't get to the danger room before Mr. Logan I don't think I will survive to  
  
see lunch." and bounced out of the room.  
  
Scott looked at Jean, "Um....was it just me or did she seem a little-"  
  
"To happy," finished Evan.  
  
"Yeah I know. I mean I checked her mind but she didn't seem to be hiding her emotions.  
  
I mean she acknowledged the fact of what happened last night but she seemed okay with it. But  
  
then again we all know how well she can build up a mental story to take stress off her mind.  
  
She's been doing it for years," replied Jean.  
  
  
  
In the danger room Kitty worked out glad for just a few minutes to be able to drop her  
  
"happy" mask. She focused on beating a punching bag with all her might, kicking it over and  
  
over. All the pain, all the hate, all the bitterness came out in her fist and feet. Each time moving  
  
faster and faster to the point where it was hard to follow her moves. The sound of Rouge's Linkin  
  
Park CD driving her on. (A/N: Please read the words of this song I think that they fit.)  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
bottom to top I stop  
  
at the core I've forgot  
  
in the middle of my thoughts   
  
taken from my safety   
  
the picture is there the   
  
memory wont escape me  
  
but why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
bottom to top I stop  
  
at the core I've forgot  
  
in the middle of my thoughts   
  
taken from my safety   
  
the picture is there  
  
the memory wont escape me  
  
but why should I care  
  
there's a place so dark you can't see the end  
  
[Skies cock back] and shock that which can't defend  
  
the rain then sends dripping/an acidic question  
  
forcefully, the power of suggestion  
  
then with the eyes shut/ looking thru the rust and rot  
  
and dust/ a small spot of light floods the floor  
  
and pours over the rusted world of pretend  
  
then eyes ease open and it's dark again.  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
bottom to top I stop  
  
at the core I've forgot  
  
in the middle of my thoughts   
  
taken from my safety   
  
the picture is there  
  
the memory wont escape me  
  
but why should I care  
  
in the memory you'll find me  
  
eyes burning up  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
until the sun rises up  
  
moving all around/ screaming of the ups and owns  
  
pollution manifest in perpetual sound  
  
the wheels go 'round and the sunset creeps past the  
  
street lamps, chain link and concrete  
  
a little piece of paper with a picture drawn floats  
  
on down the street till the wind is gone   
  
the memory now is like the picture was then  
  
when the paper's crumpled up it can't be perfect again  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
bottom to top I stop  
  
at the core I've forgot  
  
in the middle of my thoughts   
  
taken from my safety   
  
the picture is there  
  
the memory wont escape me  
  
but why should I care  
  
From the top to the bottom  
  
bottom to top I stop  
  
at the core I've forgot  
  
in the middle of my thoughts   
  
taken from my safety   
  
the picture is there  
  
the memory wont escape me  
  
but why should I care  
  
in the memory you'll find me   
  
eyes burning up  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
until the sun rise up  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
now you got me caught in the act   
  
you bring the thought back  
  
I'm telling you that   
  
I see right thought you  
  
in the memory you'll find me   
  
eyes burning up  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
until the sun rise up  
  
in the memory you'll find me   
  
eyes burning up  
  
the darkness holding me tightly  
  
until the sun rise up  
  
In the tower Logan and the other X-men watched as Kitty beat the punching bag to a pulp.  
  
Showing it no mercy. When the song ended Kitty looked down at her hands and at the fallen  
  
punching bag lay along with its innards of it had been spilled before she ran out looking at her  
  
hands like they were diseased monstrosities.  
  
"The child may act as if she doesn't feel any pain but she holds a great deal of hate in her  
  
heart," remarked Ororo softly, and everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Kitty had just put on a tank top and was about the change out of her jeans into sleep pants  
  
when the Professor's voice sounded in her head. 'Will everyone gather in the common room  
  
quickly,'. Kitty sighed and tossed her sleep pants on the bed so she could change when she got  
  
back. Treading down the hall and into the common room Kitty was the last one there. As she  
  
enter everyone turned to look at her. Many of them held great sadness for her. Biting back the  
  
need to tell them that she did not want nor need their pity and to stop looking at her like that, she  
  
leaned on the wall, her arms crossed and one foot against the wall.  
  
"Now that we are all here I am afraid I have bad news. Magneto's son, Pietro, was in here  
  
today and has stolen Josh. In the past hour Josh has joined forces with Magneto," Kitty didn't  
  
hear the rest. She wasn't happy that Josh had gotten away from her, but she was also happy that  
  
he wasn't around. When she came out of her thoughts Kitty realized that every pair of eyes had  
  
turn to her. Raising her eyes to meet each one their's Kitty then shrugged, turned, and left.  
  
The next few days Kitty spent trying to avoid Kurt. She had pretty much gotten use to the  
  
stares from the rest of her friends, but Kurt was her boyfriend. She wasn't sure how to deal with  
  
the fact that Kurt knew she wasn't a virgin. After all sex before marriage was a big no-no in his  
  
religion, he had to be disgusted with her. Nevertheless Kitty wished that she could talk to Kurt  
  
because he was her "go-to" guy. She could talk to him about anything.  
  
It was because of these things Kitty found herself back at her pavilion staring at the ocean  
  
and banging her head on the railing. It was freezing but Kitty didn't care she had resorted to  
  
freezing herself to numb the pain she felt. Once again the snap of a twig brought Kitty out of her  
  
thoughts. This time is was Rouge, not Kurt, who interrupted her thoughts. Kitty sighed part of  
  
her was glad that it was Rouge cause now she didn't have to talk to Kurt just yet, the other part  
  
wished it had been Kurt, she hadn't had a hug or kiss from him since he last time they were up in  
  
the pavilion.   
  
"Hey Suga' what are ya doing up here? Or do ya always come up here at three in the  
  
morning when it's freezing cold," Rouge handed over a jacket to Kitty, but Kitty just let is dangle  
  
over the rail.  
  
Kitty looked at Rouge. Over anyone in the Institute she had been the only one who hardly  
  
treated Kitty any different. "Actually yeah I do," Rouge tilted her head, she had not expected that  
  
answer,(A/N: IMPORTANT!!!!!!! this conversation is from the manga MARS vol:8, written by:  
  
Fuyumi Soryo. However the names were changed for obvious reasons) "Rouge, am I good  
  
enough? I want to be with Kurt, but am I really good enough? I'm dirty."  
  
"Stupid!," growled Rouge, "if you are dirty, what in this world isn't?! All men are  
  
skeevy and all the girls are selling themselves to those skeevy men. Guys roam around town just  
  
waiting for girl to hit on them. (A/N: okay back to my writing) You don't do that! You respect  
  
yourself. Hell! I have even seen you slap Lance for making a rude comment to me. Me! And he  
  
can't even touch me!"  
  
"I know. I know," whimpered Kitty putting her head back on the railing wishing that tears  
  
would form in her eyes, but once again her body would not listen to her, "but I can't help it. I  
  
mean...err...I can't explain it but I just feel like no matter what I do I won't be good enough for  
  
Kurt,"  
  
Rouge's eye softened as she looked at the young girl who wanted nothing more then to  
  
just be good enough for her brother. The older girl reached out and patted the younger's back  
  
"Don't worry Suga', Ah know that only thang he wants is for ya just be around 'im again."  
  
Kitty straitened up and hugged her best friend, "Thanks,". As the two started back down  
  
the hill towards the house Rouge slung a arm over Kitty's shoulders.  
  
"Ya know, Ah want ta know how ya hid ya past when I touched ya," joked Rouge.  
  
Kitty smiled, "You stole the memories from the lie I created in my head. You remember  
  
how I was always crying for a month after that play we were in?" Rouge nodded, "Well I was  
  
building back up my lie,". As the two got to the house Kitty decided to stay out side for awhile  
  
longer since they were out for Christmas break, Rouge nodded and headed inside for some sleep.  
  
Kitty put on the jacket, but stayed out side for the rest of the night.  
  
IMPORTANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay here is the thing I wrote  
  
this story up a long time ago up to his point. I figured that I would become inspired on the way.  
  
Well my plan fell flat. I have NO FRICKIN' IDEA what I'm going to do now. I want the next  
  
chapter to have something about Kitty's parents. Really dramatic ya know. Please I need help! I  
  
want to get reviews ASAP so I can work on this thing in FL. PLEASE HELP! 


End file.
